Forever or not?
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin is six and is left under Keade and her friends care as Rin was told she was now suppose to live in the village. It didn't make Rin happy, but then decides if she's good then maybe he would take her back. Rin was so happy at the thought, but due to certain events she feels alone and sad and also Sesshomaru leaves and doesn't return for many years what will change in that time?
1. Rin's first sugar rush

Kagome and Rin were walking to a small field full of lush green grass and colorful flowers, they went there to collect some flowers Rin wanted. You see it was a special time, it was the day Sesshomaru was going to take her back to traveling she was nine and she had begged to return and be with him. He agreed to allow her for a little while actually for a two weeks, he told her it wasn't time for her to choose where permanently yet. It had only been about six months since he left her to live in the village.

Rin was often getting bullied in the village for just being his ward, many children and villagers barely liked Inuyasha but put up with him. Many hated and disliked Sesshomaru the children and villagers avoided or were mean to Rin, she loved and adored him and that made them sick. They thought she was tainted and ruined for being with a demon even thought she was a child some thought of her as cursed, she got in fights all the time and had become quite the fighter, she fought anyone who insulted Sesshomaru. Rin was visious when she fought she fought dirty too using everything she could to fight, she offen broke a few kids bones usually arm or leg bones, she would scratch and throw things at them and bite again not a fair fighter. She was happy to go and travel even if it was for a little bit and wasn't having fun at all here she often was with Sango, Kagome, Keade, Inuyasha or Miroku and no one else. Kagome was picking flowers to help her out Rin loved flowers they were always happy and seemed beautiful all the time and were graceful once Sesshomaru asked her what she wanted to be, he was her gardiuan and had to think of what she needed that included a future and what if she didn't choose him then what would she want. Sesshomaru had asked Rin " Rin if you couldn't travel and be my ward what would you want to be?" She smiled and looked up at him "That would never happen, but a flower." He smiled and shook his head walking away "A flower. My Rin is a strange girl indeed."

Soon Sesshomaru was going to be there in only half an hour.

Rin shook her head at Kagome "No, not the blue ones! Oh get the red ones and I'll get pink and yellow!" Kagome agreed thinking geez rin is sure picky and bossy and 'it's just flowers! But rin is funny too.' She never had a little sister and Rin was the closest thing she got, so she wasn't going to miss out and Sesshomaru was now her scary brother in law she thought of a spectacular Idea. She smiled at Rin and grabbed her hand which was full of flowers "Careful they are for lord Sesshomaru!" Rin snapped. She soon noticed Kagome pulling her along and smiled and blushed thinking of her lord accepting these, she knew it was a long shot and she was young but she loved her lord and knew it.

Kagome smiled and looked as she dragged Rin into her and Inuyasha's hut "Thinking about him again?" Rin blushed a deep red and shook her head "NO! I was thinking of being a flower, I wanna be a red one that's why I'm a little red". Kagome smiled and looked at her she was red "Well why not be a blue flower, just hold your breath you'll be a blue or purple one and get sick and you're a green one." Rin glared at Kagome from the back of her head ' Stupid Kagome I really hate her sometimes, when she is a smarty pants I really do!' Kagome smiled letting go of Rin's had once she went to her trunk and began digging in her deep trunk she had brought from her era here, she was going to give these things her own daughter but thought Rin was here and now and that daughter could be a few years until she got one of those so Rin would step up the receive the present Kagome brought.

Kagome pulled a card and picture from her yellow trunk in the corner by her bed "Here Rin decorated this card how you like and give it to Sesshomaru. Here are some crayons, stickers, glue and glitter." Rin looked at the card and the materials lay out to decorate it and smiled then handed it to Kagome within a few short minutes. Rin had a bad habit of pulling flower petals off when she was bored and oh boy was she bored a whole ten minutes with nothing to do. Kagome smiled with the huge bundle in her hand as she stood up she dropped it.

Rin had a smiling face while she was jumping on Kagome and Inuyasha's bed, Rin had put flowers everywhere petals everywhere too. Rin smiled and looked at her job well done she had done two things pay back for when she was mad and conquered her boredom. They were on the bed, on the walls thanks to glue Kagome gave her for the card, in kitchen pots and on the table and all over her. It looked like pink,purple,red,orange, and yellow flower bombs exploded or like a meadow threw up everywhere in the hut.

XX Few minutes later XX

Sesshomaru walked into the after going to Keade's and hearing his ward was not there, but at his half-brother's hut instead. When Sesshomaru walked into the room he saw a small girl with a big pink sparkle filled tutu and pink shirt, with long socks with tiny ruffles at the tops, pink paint on her nose like a puppy nose, with hair in to big pigtails, she had black puppy ears and pink shiny bows in her hair with pink on her toe nails and finger nails and her mouth looked sticky with sweets she smiled and gave him a hug around his knees "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

He looked over at Kagome with a straight and annoyed voice that was still monotoned "Why?" She smiled and gave him a card she made this for you. He opened the card to see a picture Kagome had taken of them both about a month ago and it had a glitter border with a few flower petals glued to it.

He looked at Rin who was very hyper and jittery "How much sweets have you had?" She smiled and laughed hysterically "fffive bags of cotton candy and ttten of skittles and a few cans of soda hehehe!" He glared at the Miko giggling in the corner as Rin was throwing glitter and flowers everywhere and some landed on Sesshomaru, it looked like a flowing rain of glitter and flowers of all colors on what seemed like a hyper little pink puppy and a white angel.

Jaken looked at her "Control yourself your making our lord look like a girl! with all that …" Before he could finish his lord made him a bug under his shoe. He walked over and picked up Rin and was eye to eye with her and with his monotone voice, Kagome thought all was normal but Rin could tell her lord wasn't amused "Calm down."

She stared deep into his eye and gave him a quick peck on his lips, Kagome was shocked while Jaken was the same. She smiled and giggled giving her lord a little bit longer kiss it lasted four whole seconds rin had a good excuse to finally try it and she wasn't thinking clearly either because of all the sugar, Sesshomaru stood there trying to figure out what just happened he looked at his ward as she giggled "I Love You!" She soon wiggled out of his grasp and was throwing things everywhere, Kagome stood by him "She has a sugar high and is doing crazy things, don't worry she will crash and sleep soon." Just then she grabbed Jaken's staff of two heads and was swinging it around mocking him and playing keep away while giggling away she smiled as the frog demon chased her and Sesshomaru was waiting there for her to 'Crash' as Kagome said. Rin smiled and stood on the tall trunk were he couldn't reach and put glue and pick glitter on the staff and then emptied the bottle on the little frog Jaken as she tried to reach her and dumped glitter on him and petal and he gasped and coughed through as the glitter fell on him he closed his eyes and as he did his coughing Rin jumped down and grabbed another ribbon and tied Jaken to his staff in three tight knots.

Smiled and roled in the glitter and glue on the floor and some petals mixed with it all she was now pink and flowery "I'm finally a FLOWER!"

Kagome was right a crash did happen Inuyasha threw open the hut door with a echoing crash and just then he looked around and saw a crazy pink dog girl puff ball thing rolling around and then running everywhere, Jaken on the floor and crying under Inuyasha somehow he stepped on the frog, his mate staring at him while his brother did the same. He yelled "What the hell is going on here I…"before he could finish his mate yelled out thirty sits causing him to pass out. Jaken groaned "Can't feel my... Anything!"

When he woke the hut was back to normal his mate sewing at the table and he was in bed, he looked around "What happened, where is the pink dog girl and Sesshomaru and our new door mat Jaken?" Kagome smiled and laughed "Should I be worried about this pink girl dog stealing you away? You have the weirdest dreams just like that one where you though Shippo was kissing a ton of village girls because Miroku was teaching him so, or when you dreamed Kouga kissed me. You and your fantasies."

Sesshomaru was walking out of the village with a fresh kimono he brought Rin and his little ward in his arms asleep from the sugar rush as Jaken trailed behind them well more like limping he was still sore from being tightly tied up and stepped on not long after they saw Inuyasha pass out Sesshomaru untied Jaken. Sesshomaru looked down at his ward "I'll remember never to leave you in her care again. Seriously the monk is more reliable and responsible than her… Well you soon will be a woman and … No the monk can't watch you… Keade is best."


	2. New Teachers

Rin has been left with Miroku today because she told everyone she was tired of being in the small village Edo and wanted to go somewhere else for the afternoon you know just a change of scenery. Miroku was more than unhappy to take her with him he had a job it a village nearly three hours away and even though he was married and didn't ask girls to bear him children since he already had three of his own with Sango at home, he still liked the flirting game. With Rin with him how was he going to flirt without her going home and ratting him out to Sango? He looked at Rin and smiled a slightly wicked smile thinking of a clever idea to trick her "Rin since you are becoming a very promising young girl…" She glared a stone and threating glare at him "No… I will not bear you children, go get Sango to." He smiled and softly chuckled at the smart little girl he hadn't really thought of ever asking her he knew if he did Sesshomaru would kill him, but he had to admit she was very cute and would probably be a beautiful woman.

He shook his head as they began to walk the long path through the woods to the village of Hanako nearly three hours away. She looked up at him hearing him laughing "What, mad I refused?" He shook his head indicating a no "Actually I was going to tell you, when you're with me I will teach you a very important lesson." She looked up at him curiously thinking if its anything perverted I'm running away she smiled a fake smiled "Oh what would my lesson be?"

He smiled and walked along picking a flower and giving it to her "See this flower?" He looked down at her she see her nod and he soon continued "You see Rin, you love flowers. Why is that?" She looked surprised at him and smiled counting the reasons on her fingers "Well flowers are pretty, soft, colorful, and if they were people I think they would be happy all the time." Miroku nodded and smiled handing the pink little flower to her "Flowers bring beauty to life as do many other things and they bring happiness to many too. Flowers also are admired and loved, many pick them to admire and keep their beauty. I will teach how to use your beauty and your cuteness to your advantage you will in a way learn to be a flower."

She looked confused she hated how he talked using weird metaphors she never really understood to well. She smiled at the thought of being a flower though "Really?" He nodded and explained along the way about how he would teach her to use her charm. She listened as best she could but she couldn't help but zone out a bit.

When they had arrived at the village called Hanako they got several looks Rin was wearing a light pink kimono with cherry blossom flowers and light lipstick that was just a hint of natural pink and she smelled good Miroku remembered how Kagome had to pretty Rin up before she would let them leave, Rin stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha a lot of the time. Over time Kagome began to think of Rin almost like her little sister or like a daughter, she wanted for Rin to be happy and get married soon when she was 14 since that was a okay age in the feudal era, even though she was 7 she could at least be promised to someone. Rin hated the idea of belonging to anyone she knew a husband would want her to forget about her lord and she wouldn't. She would never forget him and he would always come first in her mind, she smiled and thought about it more and came to the simple conclusion… She had then decided to never marry or have children and only always be a ward to her lord. She knew that made her happier than being a house wife or mother ever could. She sighed and looked down and whispered "why can't I have been born a demon?" Miroku looked down at her and smiled hearing her comment he couldn't believe she would want to most mortals hated demons, yet she loved them and hated humans. She barely liked him and Sango as it was she didn't care all that much for Kohaku she was only nice and polite but nothing more really and she felt a sort of pity for him. "Rin you were created how you were supposed to be with humans and so that's why you are one." She looked up at him pouting with glaring look mixed in with it "I hate many mortals and I only care for demons or those mortals who have demon friends or family."

He entered the village with her after that they were silent for several minutes until they were half way into the village. That was when Rin noticed that she had a few looks from men and boys they were looking at her with weird looks it made her very uncomfortable. She looked up at Miroku to find him a few feet away haggling with a merchant at a supplies cart. She walked over and then pulled his sleeve "Um… Miroku I wanna leave." He looked down at her bewildered and was confused "But you like flowers and there is a flower patch I thought I would take you too." She looked up at him with her hands on her hips and her lip puffed out her eye brows furrowed and her glare met his surprised look "Rin?" She said in a firm voice making her sound like she would easily take his life if she could "I want to leave now."

He looked to see she had quite a few men smiling smirks and checking her out as the women just laughed "Rin you want to leave because of what looks you're getting?" She nodded and began to walk away pulling him along he thought it was pretty funny "So how will you ever get married if you're like this?" She smiled and looked at him he managed to grab his supplies he bought earlier; she giggled and looked at him with a smile almost blinding "I will never marry… at least not a mortal."

He was taken aback by this sudden statement he thought every girl wanted to become a wife then again Keade didn't. Miroku smiled when she finally let go and they were nearly half way to their village "Rin you are a flower pretty and sure to grow beautiful, free, and sweet." She glared back at him her temper was wearing thin "Monk I will not be court…" he quickly finished and smiled back a cocky smirk "I didn't finish… You are not a Lilly, an orchid or a cherry blossom. No you are a wild flower, you will never be tamed, you are stubborn, full of hate to those who would want to pick you and have great loyalty to the one you saved you and have great pride in yourself. You are indeed a rare wild flower."

Rin smiled at that a 'wild flower?' She smiled and looked at him as they approached the forest of Inuyasha meaning they would take about thirty minutes to get home "Whoever dares pick me will regret it." He smiled and nodded in agreement he had to agree this young girl was actually scaring him, she acted so sweet and kind some times and other times were fully of anger and hate."

He couldn't help but wonder why she was like that and just thought everything she has gone through made her this way being dead twice, orphaned, treated like dirt by mortals and cared for by Sesshomaru and Jaken and many of her friend were demons. Rin walked away from him when he stopped and thought about it she tended to disappear a lot. He wondered where he went and began to call for her "Rin! Rin. Rin come on! RIN! DAMN! not again."

She smiled a toothy smile and was actually in a tree she often hid in trees to hide from everyone and see the peaceful life in the tree or the horizon from that height it looked beautiful. She smiled when the monk left then noticed something tug on her foot and turned around to see his young wife Sango she somehow could tell where Rin was most of the time Rin turned and glared at her she was in a bad mood today and wanted to be alone. She sighed and irritation was clear in the seven year olds dark brown orbs "Hi Sango." Sango smiled and got Rin out of the tree by picking her up and caring her out "Oh don't act so happy to see me. I have a surprise for you." Rin was immediately curious at this statement "Like what?" Well I heard you talking to yourself a few days ago you wanted to learn how to fight right?"

Rin looked at her with big surprised eyes and then narrowed them it was apparent she gained the narrowing and glaring from being around Sesshomaru "So what." Inuyasha appeared in the tree they had just climbed out of and were standing under now "Kid she wants to teach you how to fight and I would help too." Rin smiled right after the words he said registered in her ears "Really?!" Sango smiled and nodded and took Rin by the hand and gave her a wooden sword "Here for now this will do and next I will teach you to use a real one. Then once you can beat me I will have you have a go at Inuyasha and then we will teach you how to you how to use hand to hand combat."

Rin smiled at knowing she will have the ability to protect herself made her happy she couldn't wait until she could show Sesshomaru what she could do. She knew it would take years to get good enough to impress her lord even the tiniest bit. She knew that next time he visited she would tell him about it though so she waited and waited for him.

One month went by and she was practicing nonstop to get in better shape she still hadn't even picked up her wooden sword yet. She had been focusing on her priestess studies for some reason Keade had been feeling under the weather lately and was teaching her everything she could about becoming a priestess or having priestess skills. Later Rin figured out why…

Another month came and went with the change of Rin not practicing with Sango at all she had been helping Keade any way she could Keade hardly moved these days and was out of breathe but still firm on teaching Rin about being a priestess. Rin decided to learn them so that she could sword fight, use hand to hand combat and priestess skills would add to what she learned she would surely become strong. Rin was feeling happy and knew Keade would get better soon she must just be sick.

Two more months went by and Rin had improved a lot but she hadn't see Sesshomaru in four months and was wondering where he was she really needed him now more than ever she was a very sad and confused seven year old right now. Keade her primary care taker had just died and she was alone if seemed like it. She now was living in the sole hut all alone, she never spoke to anyone unless they spoke first and she felt abandoned Sesshomaru seemed to be gone and Keade who she grew to love left as well Rin was again alone… or so she thought.

Rin sat in the hut and tears began to fall for the fifth time that day thinking about it "Am I really all alone now?"

Suddenly a voice she was familiar with broke through the lonely and dark hut, it was late at night so why would he come now?


	3. birth of a new demoness

The voice Rin heard was followed by its owner and another, she turned and glared seeing who it was "Inuyasha it's the middle of the night." Inuyasha glared back like she was the stupid one "Duh, that's why it's dark out Rin. Rin come to our house now." Kagome pushed him aside and gave him a stone cold glare then looked kindly at Rin "Rin do you think Sesshomaru will ever come back?" Rin thought about it and smiled wiping her tears away and sat up straight, her smile was so bright in the dim light room however her smile was a fake and painful one "Nope. He will never come back." Inuyasha was taken aback by this new it was true she hadn't seen him in four months and he visited every month and hasn't so he figured Sesshomaru was gone after all, but Rin's smile was creepy. Kagome felt sad she knew Rin felt abandon everyone she cared about left or died and Sesshomaru might as well died he just disappeared.

Kagome run up and hugged her "Oh Rin." Rin felt tears fall on her head and cried into Kagome hug "Kagome, I'm so sad and angry and now I'm alone." Kagome pulled away from Rin and looked her dead in the eye "Rin we are adopting you if that is okay with you. I want to be your mommy and Inuyasha wants to be your daddy." Rin's tears began to slow down as she looked at them both "Really." Inuyasha hand his arms crossed and nodded "Yea kid we can't just leave ya. Besides Kags wants a girl and she likes you." Rin looked up at them both and sniffed "Don't you want your own babies?" Inuyasha smiled a smirk and looked at Kagome "You won't be alone forever ya will have brothers and sisters, but not for a few more years. Me and Kags want a human to parent first a demon or half demon child is really too much for us right now."

His wife and new mate just smiled and nodded "Yea we love you though Rin, so will you be our daughter?" Rin smiled and threw herself at Kagome and wrapped her arms around her and began to cry "Yes… Mo-Mommy! D-Daddy!" She cried harder than before it seemed and Inuyasha came and hugged his two girls and walked them to their home. Keade's hut would be given to a new owner and Rin would be his little girl, Sesshomaru could forget about anything he wanted to do or anything he wanted with Rin now. He caused her pain and he hated that.

Rin smiled after waking up the next morning to find out her happy ending didn't just happen in her dreams like she thought they had really happened. She had a mommy who was actually a half-demon after mating with Inuyasha and had Inuyasha's ears but they were black. She was a mortal in a half demon family. She jumped up throwing off her blanket and ran over to her new father "Daddy! Can we go practice?" He nodded and picked her up having her sit on his shoulders "Kags wanna come?" She smiled and nodded holding his hand "Yea why not do things as a family now." They walked along the main path in the village and passed by Miroku's and Sango's, Miroku saw the new family walk by "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha and little Rin." Rin smiled back happily it had been a few months she hasn't smiled that happily… truly that happily since Sesshomaru visited four months ago. Rin smiled grew bigger "Miroku! Mommy and Daddy are going to train with me!" Sango walked up from behind and stood beside her husband "Mommy? Daddy?" Inuyasha nodded causing Rin to bounce up and down a little "Yes we decided to become Rin's parents."

Some other villagers just whispered many didn't like Rin and thought of her as bewitched and a bad company she loved demons and that was bad. The only reason they like Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome was because they protected them and killed many demons, however Rin thought nearly all demons had a good heart deep down inside them they just needed help to find it.

With then children bad mouthed Rin and got in fights with her and even hurt her on occasion, she was treated worse than a half demon would be. Kagome felt bad for her daughter but decided for none of that to happen again she or Inuyasha would be around her at all times. Rin smiled when they left she had gotten quite bored sitting on her daddy's shoulder and began braiding his hair they just seemed to talk to Sango and Miroku forever "Daddy! Mommy! Let's go!" Inuyasha winced her mouth was so close to his ears it hurt "Damn kid don't be so loud!" Kagome glared at him as a warning she wanted him not to curse at their child "Rin one minute honey." Rin frowned she had braided all of her daddy's hair 'What to do what to do…' She smiled and tickled his ear testing her boundaries, suddenly "Damn it Rin knock the fuck off!" he shrugged her off and Kagome caught her daughter and looked at the upset Rin, and then the villagers knew the lovers quarrel was soon to come Rin looked up at her mommy with sad eyes. Kagome had enough and glared hard at Inuyasha " .SIT! I didn't think I would be raising two children!" Kagome walked with Rin and walked home it had been a long time they actually been talking for some time Rin woke at noon and it was supper time now "Rin lets go daddy is in trouble."

Rin smiled and stuck her tongue out "Bye bye daddy! She said as her and Kagome waved. Inuyasha sat in the dirt with villagers passing by watching and his friends Sango and Miroku watching too "Damn women."

Miroku smiled and nodded "Tell me about it." Suddenly smack echoed in the air on and a red had print was on his cheek, with a glaring Sango looking at him "What was that honey?" He sighed and frowned "Nothing dear." She smiled and huffed with cockiness in her voice "That's what I thought."

Rin smiled and was happy her life was brand new and seemed promising. Then three years passed like it was only a week. It was true Rin was a big sister in no time, and now her two siblings a brother named Akio was three and her sister named Ami were actually only two but acted like they were twice their age and were really mean to Rin. So Rin's wonderful home life ended with their birth she hated them and knew Kagome and Inuyasha loved them more deep down inside after all she was just a practice child they were the real deal. Rin was now a ten year old and very angry and hateful again she had trained and trained and now does it on her own her sparing partners are wild animals or low class demons.

She often disappeared from morning to dusk her dad always tried to follow where she went but she had completed her training and part of it was how to lose a foe demon or human. He watched Rin get up that morning and put on her kimono her sword and her bow, which she hated she loved her sword way more. She looked at her dad and mom "Bye I'm off." Her brother and sister acted so lovingly to her in front of their parents "By sissy," Ami squealed and Akio waved "See ya sis." She huffed and left soon as she did Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Go follow her, we need to know where she goes." He huffed and began to walk out the door "She's your daughter! You go!" Kagome mouthed the word he hated most and it made him flinch and he grunted and walked after his troublesome daughter.

Rin smiled seeing her dad follow her she went into Inuyasha forest and ran as fast as she could she found a puddle of thick mud and rolled in it she would cover up her smell and ran as it quickly dried she weaved down this path and that then soon not path pass a flower field and in the river and on the other side of the river upstream and deeper in the forest he had lost her soon as she got covered by the mud "Damn it Rin."

Rin smiled huffing she got a work out, tested her skills and lost him she smiled and ran to her secret spot it was a damaged hut she was repairing in circled with over grown trees and weeds. She had no mud on her and felt refreshed from the river all this time and still she never heard a word from her lord Sesshomaru she huffed "Well he's not my lord anymore." She smiled falling into a pile of leaves and sighed breathing lightly falling asleep. She smiled when she awoke she felt recharged and good only then did she notice her nap had not gone unnoticed a demon was sitting there staring at her it was a giant white wolf with blood stain paws and mouth with black eyes and hot breathe.

She wasn't afraid but she hated wolves to this day soon it spoke "hello little human girl you look like fun want to play? I promise I will be quick and then eat you." Rin smiled and readied herself with drawing her sword and glared at the demon "Very well." The demon took special note in her aura; it was that of a priestess and something else something other than human but it didn't have the senses good enough to figure it out. He chuckled at the little girl wearing a tan kimono with bamboo leaves on it and her sword drawn "You're a priestess?" She nodded and he chuckled even louder and deeper than before "Good, you will taste delicious."

Rin glared and charged at the demon the demon quickly moved and landed on all fours after jumping into the side she had to admit he was faster than she thought. He growled and spit his saliva at her it frightened her it had something to it the leaves were shriveling up after being hit with it. He smiled and looked at her "It paralyzes you will I eat you whole." Rin smiled and saw him charge again she put up a barrier and smiled to herself quite please he stopped "Scared it will purify you? Aw you poor puppy!" The wolf huffed and howled then bit the barrier with his teeth, Rin felt her barrier move and it began to crack slowly she looked scared her barrier always worked it was her strongest attack to she now what?! He saw the fear in his prey and smiled when the barrier broke and pounced on her he decided he would enjoy this… this little brat was so rude and arrogant than most of his meals "You are a stupid human and I shall remove you from this world!" He bit down and noticed she had moved his paws were holding her down and she moved away and had her arms bleeding pretty badly now. She knew she was losing to much blood but would still go out with a fight she pick up her sword and as the wolf charge she stuck it in his eye and cut his ear he had enough and pounced on her knocking her out when she regained consciousness she noticed everything was black. She wasn't sure where she was she got up and felt pain in her legs and saw yellow and green liquid and it was swishing around and she was rocking back and forth two, she realized "I'm in his stomach?!" She began to cry and was ramming into the sides trying to break free "NO! No! NO! MOM, DAD, MIROKU, SANGO!" She tired herself out and was hopeless now when she heard the demon speak "You will die quickly don't worry." Rin cried more and formed a barrier she wanted to live; she sat in her barrier and cried her knees were hugged to her chest as she cried. She sniffed and looked down "I'm sorry mom, Sorry dad I wasn't a better kid and was such a trouble maker… I want to live so I can see you again and even Ami and Akio well never mind I still hate them. I want to see flowers again and I want to see… to see I WANT TO SHE LORD SESHOMARU AGAIN BEFORE I DIE!" The demon chuckled and growled "You will die without any of those things you worthless girl!" Rin's barrier had a lack of air she wanted to suffocate rather than be dissolved by stomach acid. However Rin did pass out but woke laying in a field of flowers not far from the village. She held her head and felt dizzy what happened she walked to the river and washed up after seeing her reflection she screamed she was like a demon. Not any demon a Inu Youkai she had two stripes on each cheek that were pink like cherry blossoms, her eyelids were purple like Lord Sesshomaru's family crest color and her forehead had a moon too like his, she had dark red irises and claws, fangs and her hair was darker now a blackish brown. She felt faint "What happened?!" She closed her eyes and the whole event came back to her "Oh yea I remember now."

Flash back

After Rin passed out her eyes glowed dark red and he hair began to flow as a blood red aura surrounded her changing her to this from and everything outside her barrier explode with fire, after that she walked out of her barrier and the wolfs stomach and walked until she was at the flower patch and collapsed.

Flash back over

She sighed and was still shocked "I don't understand why I am a demon though." Suddenly a voice in her head spoke "Rin you are a Inu Youkai but a whole new breed and the only one, you were about to die to save yourself to reached into your soul and body grabbing everything you had to put up a fight. After you were brought back to life the second time, when you died the demon at hell touched you anyone he touches that is mortal and lives has a change to their blood, you died twice each time you changed and your blood did too. Your blood had a hint of demon in it from the demon in hell and you in this death experience grabbed that hint of blood and transformed into a new demon with the blood in your vain forever changed you are a demon now, I am your inner demon and am here if you need me."

Rin looked at the reflection again and smiled she was pretty and walked back to the village it was night her parents were sure going to be worried "So inner demon why am I a Inu Youkai of all demons or a form of Inu Youkai?" The inner demon responded happily "Rin many things you will have to learn but I will tell you this, Inu Youkai's' have touched your heart again and again. Sesshomaru saved you and cared for you, his mother saved you and his brother and his wife who are both half Inu Youkai took you in and raised you."

She smiled it had made more since now she smiled as she walked to her how she looked like hell her clothes torn and ragged her hair had some blood in it. She walked through the doors to her families hut only to get stares "I'm back." Her parents were eating with her younger brother and sister then, her dad glared "Your in one hell of a …" Kagome looked at her daughter "R-Rin?" The younger two kids were shocked and dropped their chop stick "Sis?" Inuyasha stood up and ran to her "Rin you're- you're a full demon?!"

Rin smiled and nodded and giggled nervously "I'm an Inu Youkai a new breed though."

They all in unison said "WHAT!"

She smiled and nodded looking at her parents she was amused at her families expressions but then again she acted the same way at first "Yes."


	4. Hate and lies

Inuyasha looked at his daughter analyzing her and was confused and upset his little girl who was a pure and innocent mortal was now a demon, not a half demon. She was a full demon what her father Inuyasha always wanted to be, Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter "Rinny! My little girl is a demon. INUYASHA! What are we going to do?!"

He looked at his daughter and found her slightly smiling something she hasn't done in a while and looked at his wife "Kagome… I think its fine. She was more of a demon than a human anyways and think of it Kagome now Rin will have a long life… well forever actually after all she is a full demon."

Rin smiled and nodded as she rubbed her mom's back and let herself be hugged tightly with her mom "Mom I'm okay. Dad's right after all." Kagome sighed she had never knew of a mortal turning into a demon unless the mortal was possessed or something turning the person into something evil. However Rin was a different story she seemed happy and normal, Rin looked lovely too. She looked at her daughter "Rin is this what you really want?"

She smiled and nodded as she got a glimpse of the glares her half demon siblings sent her she knew from now on it would be ever worst, so she would probably be picked on more by her siblings.

A few more years pass by and little Rin is now twelve and a half, she had also gotten used to her demon abilities and used them often. She only was in the village when she had to be she was a healer and helped those who needed to be healed a lot of the time. Rin hated the village even more now, because of the simple fact for being a full demon made her more bullied and even sought after. No one knew very much but knew that if she could heal then she could possibly make her husband if she took one always young and live a long time many liked her for that alone or for her unique beauty.

Rin sighed thinking about everything as she left the village and past the flower patch and jumped over the river and walked to her secret hut. She had spent nearly all her time there she had all the old presents Sesshomaru gave her there and kept pretending like she hated Sesshomaru, however she didn't exactly know how she really felt. She also had been getting many marriage proposals since she was now a woman as of two months ago. She hid here so her mom and dad couldn't try setting her up with anyone, no way did she want half-breed children. She didn't want to outlive them and her mate it would be sad to watch them grow old and die.

She sat in her hut and began combing her hair with the hair set Sesshomaru had bought her for her last birthday and closed her eyes thinking about the demon she was so confused about, she thought deeply about him 'Well I understand why he left me now if that was truly the reason. He didn't want me to fall in love with him and give him half-breed children, if I did … I and our children would die and he would go on living and would probably forget about his old worthless mortal lover.' She felt her heart tighten so much that it hurt she winced and noticed a felt something on her cheeks, with that she opened her eyes and wiped her hand across the area and smiled at way she saw "A tear?"

She notice more and more fell and pulled her knees to her chest and cried her heart out 'Is it true? Is that why?' Rin got up and put her combs on a shelf along with two kimonos Rin saved from Sesshomaru the others Rin let the other children have and a music box Kagome had given her she played it often. Rin smiled walking over to it and looked at it winding the box up until she let go and it began to play on it was a beautiful flower along with a butterfly it was a song that reminded her of her life the tune started out light and happy then went slower and sadder and then picked up again. The butterfly's wings were hues of blue and the flower hues of pink, Rin listened to it for a little bit and then left her hut and went outside. She walked over to flower bed and tending to the small wildflower bed pulling out the weeds and picking her favorite flower then looked to the sky "What a beautiful day. I must enjoy it…" She smiled and jumped into the sky and began to run to the closest mountain with a tall tree and quickly climbed to the top and took a deep breath.

Rin smiled and looked at the flower as the threw it in the air "Be free like I wish to be." Rin looked at the sky and bent her knees then jumped she jumped so high she was above the clouds she then fell slowly to the ground and closed her eyes "So relaxing…"

She glared sensing an aura on the ground and saw her dad, Inuyasha "Dad." He looked up with his hands crossed and a frown on his face "Damn it Rin, come down here we have a man wanting to see you." Rin glared at her dad she had told her parents she didn't want to marry and would they listen 'Hell no they wouldn't.'

Rin then smiled and took off in a mad dash and was caught by her mother in no time "Rin you are coming with us now!" Rin sighed and glared at her when she saw a man behind her who looked like he wore royal attire and held a fan to his lips "She is quite a wild beauty." Rin smiled and did nothing, but glare angrily at him 'He has not fucking idea.' She looked at him and bowed "I will say hello and then I want to be left alone. Hello I am the demoness named Rin and I am a healer and a Inu Youkai, I have no wish of being married thou so goodbye." With that she ran and disappeared through forest retreated to her hut as she erected a barrier to keep them away.

She looked at a flower and began to pick the petals one by one "Should I leave or stay? Should I leave or stay should I leave or stay? Stay?!" Rin smiled and looked at the petal and sighed turning her fire powers on the remaining flower stem and last petal it turned to ash underneath her fingers "I wish it were that easy little flower."

She sighed and then huffed crossing her arms after realizing how often she had been sighing "Why can't life be so simple? Lord Sesshomaru I'm sure has it easy… going where ever he wants no one holding him back or filling his cold heart with warmth so nothing is on his mind other than power or the big dumb mouth Jaken."

Rin then glared at her reflection in a nearby puddle and turned her fire at it as it came out of her claws like daggers making the puddle disappear "Rin you need to stop thinking about him, forever now… I suppose that could be hard seeing as how we will probably run into each other eventually. The idea of that makes me angry, sad and something else I can't quite figure it out thou. Why is being a woman so hard?"

She heard a man's voice outside of her barrier when she saw it was the man her parent introduced her too earlier. He smiled and looked at her barrier then walked away "Too bad I really wanted to live forever, once she gave me eternal life I would have children with a mortal and name them my heirs and lock her away forever." Rin had tears form in her eyes she knew that no mortals were good they were all obsessed with greed and want and lies nothing good. Rin decided to leave it really was about time she needed to either give in or do something else, she smiled 'Well I suppose this follows under the something else category.' She looked down and grabbed her two kimono's one was her first one Sesshomaru gave her a checkered cream and orange kimono and the other the last she was given which was the purple one she loved so much and lastly her combs and music box that's all she treasured she packed them into a small bag and left after putting on lip stick Inuyasha said his mother had given him a few centuries ago.

She looked down and saw her red kimono with flames on the bottom of the kimono and sleeves, with golden embroidered flowers everywhere in the pattern. It resembled a fire with flowers burning inside of it in her eyes she wasn't sure what it looked like to others. Rin glared as she was done and her hair was quickly put up in many combs and pins and then took to the path running as fast as she could 'I will travel the borders of the region around here to protect my village however I don't know why.'

She looked over the horizon to notice the sun was setting and smiled thinking to herself before she said it aloud. The hues of orange, yellows, reds, pinks and purples along with blues "How beautiful I will never return home, sorry mom sorry dad. But I have to live my own life and I won't have it made for me if I mess up I will live with it forever but I rather I make a mistake instead of someone else making a mistake for me."

Rin began to walk the bordered mountain with paths with mountain walls coming up to the sides of the path. Rin thought it looked like a cave but with no top, she walked down all of the paths. She sighed and bumped into something as she turned down another corner she felt something warm and thought it was an aura she didn't recognize and she felt something hard and yet soft, she looked up to see a demon with two maroon stripes on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon. The demon had silver hair that rivaled that of the moon his honey golden eyes gleamed back at her, Rin recognized the demon and glared back an evil glare before pushing herself off of the demon. She glared at him knowing exactly who he was now 'Sesshomaru… great.'

He looked at her with threating stare and in a low monotone voice said something that angered her even more "Move." He had just said 'move,' like she was nothing of any importance she smiled and lifted her head in the hair "Gladly. I would hate to be in your company even a moment longer would be torture."

Rin pushed her way past the demon lord he turned to look at her and was going to teach her a lesson before Jaken ran up to her and was by her feet "You will show the great demon lord Sesshomaru some respect." She glared down at him and grinned at the little demon "I have no respect for that man there. I think I never will he doesn't deserve it." Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and grabbed her by her color "You will learn respect in time, but you seem to still be a rather young and bratty child. Leave now and I will spare you." She did a flip making him let go of her and her bag spilled she glared and picked up the music box and then the purple kimono and reached for the orange and cream checkered one only to see the demon lord get it first "Demoness, where did you get this and tell me your name." She glared at him and huffed "If you love it that much fine keep it, however that is all that is left of that mortal child after all." He glared at her and shock was clear on his face even if it was just a tiny bit "What? Did you end her?" Rin smiled and shook her head "Hardly a wolf demon did that, and that was a few years ago. The girl died at the age of ten if you want it have it because you won't gain anything else from my story. I was a close friend of her and I have her belongings for that reason alone."

Sesshomaru was surprised and took it throwing it to Jaken and growled telling him protect it "I will see for myself. And your name." He glared waiting for her answer and sighed "My father said I don't need to talk to you ever, my father is better than you." Suddenly she felt something and then everything went black why did she have to see black a lot whenever she woke something was bad or greatly different.

Inuyasha was walking with his son and yelling his daughter's nick name "Little girl!? Little girl?! Girly! Where the hell are you? I know you can hear me!" His son Akio was sitting there on the ground smashing his fists in the ground "Damn it sis you better get your ass over here right now I mean right fucking now!" Inuyasha looked down and hit his son on the head "Damn it kid if your mother heard you she would make me feel pain." Inuyasha was angry at the scent of what he smelt he turned to see a demon in white with something on his dragons back it was limp and had dark brown hair and smelt like….


End file.
